


Letters

by VermeilH20



Series: Zutara Week 2018 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, Zutara Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermeilH20/pseuds/VermeilH20
Summary: Iroh has some of his suspicions confirmed, Toph is amused, Mai decidedly less so, and some things are easier written than spoken.





	Letters

Katara came back from lunch to find a small envelope tucked under her door. Closing it behind her, she picked it up from the floor. It was made a good quality stock, and the seal on the front was the Fire Nation insignia. “Why would someone send me a letter inside the palace?” She mused. She gathered a small blob of water in her free hand and waited until it began to steam to pass the envelope over it. Old habits die hard, but she had long ago learned the value of being able to claim that some mail hadn’t been opened. It was tricky to get it just right, so that the seal did not lose its shape and the ink did not bleed, but what was she if not a master waterbender?

Prising the folded paper open, she began to read. It was from Zuko, of all people.

_Dear Katara,_

_I missed you at breakfast this morning. When Ty Lee decided to be your personal wake-up rooster, I told her you were probably just tired from last night. Toph saw this as an opportunity to make certain lurid remarks I will not repeat here. Suffice to say, Sokka tried to smack her. I say tried, since Toph noticed him coming at her and bended a bowl of porridge right at his face. It is a pity we only have ceramic and metal bowls. He then spent five seconds glaring at me before saying there was no chance we would get together, and proceeded to list all the times we could have potentially got together during our adventures, if, as he put it so delicately, we had “wanted to bang it out”. Aang laughed, but it was making both of us very uncomfortable. Suki managed to hush him before it got too bad, but we all left after that incident._

_You mentioned yesterday that my letters are much more coherent than my conversation, so I penned this. I feel that if I tried to talk about it with you in person, I would screw it up and ruin whatever small chance I have. So here it is._

_You looked lovely last night. Seeing you there, dancing with you later, I felt something I do not have the words to describe, so I will borrow Iroh’s. It felt “as if .  
Last night, I told Iroh I wanted to take him up on his offer of poetry lessons. You would think he had won the lottery, the way he lit up. I believe he suspects the reason, though he hasn’t said a word. I used to see poetry as unnecessary, but I have changed my mind, if only to be able to describe these moments. I hope we will have more moments like yesterday, and the night before that._

_Yours,  
Zuko._

Katara stared at the paper, grinning like an idiot. She wondered how long it had taken him to write the whole thing. She danced over to the desk under the window, and drew out a clean sheet of paper. Rummaging around in her bag, she managed to find her seal case.

Kanna had made it out of actual seal leather, pretending to have misunderstood when Katara freaked out about how much time and effort it would have taken. “You should have told me you wanted a case for your seals, Katara, not a seal case. Be more specific.” Pakku had been chuckling into his mug, shamelessly eavesdropping on the conversation.

Her hands hovered over the three seals. The first was her personal seal. Her father had had one made for her and another for Sokka when they each turned twenty. She was tempted to use it, but realized that if anyone saw it, the game would be up. The second was a seal Aang had had made for each of the core members of the gang, authorizing them as “official dignitaries of the Avatar.” That one was out of the question. That left the third, which had a few pats of blue wax nestled between it and the inside of the case. It was the official water tribe insignia. Probably the smartest decision.

Pen in hand, she began to write.

_Dear Zuko,_

_Is it strange that I have written to you from the furthest corners of the continent, but the day I most worry whether my letter will reach you, I write it from within the walls of your own palace?_

Maybe she wasn’t so bad at this whole floridly poetic thing either.

_No one has said anything to me yet, so I think the teasing is just a you thing. Sokka and Toph can be idiots sometimes. I laughed when reading your letter, because the fact that they are teasing probably means they think it will never happen and are only doing it to get a rise out of you. It is pretty easy to get a rise out of you, after all!_

_I have not forgotten about that night in the hallway. But on the off chance that I do, we should arrange to go over it again, soon._

Oh, Tui and La, she could not believe what she had just written. Where had this flirtatiousness come from? She should finish it before she embarrassed herself further.

_I look forward to your reply._

_Yours,  
Katara. _

There was something intimate about the signature. Without anything accompanying the “Yours” it looked like it was unfinished, a promise of something to happen.  
Katara deftly folded the paper, melted a bit of the blue wax between her fingers, and pressed the seal down. Exhaling, she held the incriminating letter in her hand. 

Zuko must have asked one of the servants to get his letter to her. How was she going to get hers to him?

***

Quietly, she padded through the halls of the Fire Nation palace. Since the celebrations were set to last for an entire week, the halls were a blur of fabric in various hues, dignitaries and retinues from every nation milling about. It was easy for a lean figure in unassuming brown braids and a simple embroidered blue tunic to move without being recognized. Especially since she hadn’t taken the time to do her hair loopies up.

Within a few minutes, she was standing outside the door to Zuko’s study, frustrated that the gap between the floor and the door was nonexistent. There was no way to slip the letter in, and she had no idea where the Fire Lord’s rooms would be.

“Looking for something, Master Katara?” A cheerful voice came from behind her. “Or someone?”

“Iroh.” She exhaled in relief. “Yes, I was. I am trying to get this letter to Zuko, I mean, the Fire Lord.”

The old man raised one bushy white eyebrow at her. “Why are you standing outside his study? I would think you could find him and give it to him yourself. Or better yet, just tell him. It is not like you are separated by a continent anymore.” His eyes sparkled. “Unless it is something better communicated away from prying eyes and ears?” The old general smiled. 

“It is the latter.” She tried to cover up her surprise. 

She could swear that behind his unruffled, placating expression, the mind of a formidable general was working. “Tell me, how is it seeing everyone again after being away for so long.” The emphasis on everyone seemed to indicate that he was inquiring about someone in particular.

“Not too much, though. Suki is still thoughtful, Ty Lee is still bubbly, Toph is still brash, Sokka is, well, Sokka, and Aang is well…” She realized she still hadn’t spoken to him in person, except for a few formal minutes spent discussing his plans for a new city during the banquet. “still idealistic.”  
“I see. And my nephew?” There was a sly lilt to the words.

“What?” Katara suddenly felt like she was fourteen again, flustered that Hakoda would find out about Jet, about Aang. “Yeah.” She composed herself. She wasn’t fourteen anymore. “He seems to have grown much more comfortable in his position as Fire Lord. Much better with his words, too.” She grinned.

“Ah, yes. Can you believe he finally asked me to teach him poetry? Barged into my room this morning, like Agni himself was after him. After so many years, I can only wonder what inspired the sudden change of heart.”

“Speaking of Zuko, where do you suppose I might find him?” She decided to stop beating around the bush. Iroh obviously had some idea what was going on, and the administrative wing was mostly deserted. Everyone was busy at the celebrations.

“He is overseeing preparations for the fireworks display later tonight, with the Avatar.” There was a subtle warning in the words.  
Katara nodded. Maybe a location full of highly explosive, volatile projectiles and people was not the best place for an intimate conversation. “I think I will wait. Do you know where he will be after?”

“He mentioned something about seeing to some paperwork dealing with the dig site out past Flame Gorge.” He shook his head. “I appreciate that he appreciates the weight of his role, but sometimes I worry that boy will work himself into an early grave. It is a festival. He should be enjoying himself. Those artifacts have been buried for a thousand years, they can wait a few more days.” Iroh’s eyes lit up, as if he had just thought of something. “Yes, a break would be good for him. The library is usually free during these types of things. Perhaps you could meet him there? Say, after fireworks? To give him the letter, of course.”

Katara blushed a little. “That would be nice. But I wouldn’t want to keep him from his rest,” Before Iroh could protest, she hurried on. “and I hardly think it would be appropriate for the Fire Lord and sister of the future chief of the water tribe to be alone in a room at night.”

“Nonsense, you are the only one who continues to refer to yourself by that title. Everyone else knows you as Master Katara, famed waterbender and healer who saved the Fire Lord after his battle with his tyrannical sister after helping save the four nations from his tyrannical father. It wouldn’t be in the least out of place for the two of you to be discussing sensitive information after dark. The Fire Lord often works late, anyway.”

“I see. It shouldn’t be a problem, then.” The blush persisted, annoyingly.

“Excellent, I’ll let him know. And you could stand to take the advice for yourself. I know these past two years have been busy. There is nothing wrong with stopping to smell the tea leaves every once in a while. Speaking of tea, there is a tea tasting happening in a bit down in the gardens. Would you like to come?”  
“Thank you, General.”

“Psshaw. Again with the formalities. Just Iroh, my dear. So tell me, are the people of Little Big Rock still using that foul-smelling flower tincture to set their fractures? It is a wonderful substance, but one would think it could be made to smell somewhat less noxious.”

“Yes.” She laughed at his disgusted expression. “But adding something else might upset the balance.”

“Why don’t you take that as a challenge, then? Sometimes things can use a good shaking up. Many things are only inevitable because we think they are so, and it is only in upsetting the balance that we can find better ways of doing things. Like with young Sokka’s moustache.” The image of Sokka strutting around the banquet with what appeared to be a bisected furry caterpillar under his nose had them both giggling into their hands. Katara had a feeling Iroh was getting at something else, though.

“You might be right.” They smiled at each other.  
***  
The fireworks that night were awe-inspiring. Katara leaned over the edge of the balcony, unlit sparkler in hand. The smell of smoke laced through the crisp night air, and all the lanterns had been unlit. She glanced back, reassured to see the small green circles dotting the darkness. Today was the test run for what the inventors called “night-vision glasses”. They were specially built for guards to be able to see in the dark. Katara, on the other hand, was relying on the flashes of fireworks to catch glimpses of her friends faces. They all looked just as captivated by the colorful display.

“Hey, Aang, look! The people on the ground are setting off chakras!” Ty Lee screeched, her voice loud enough to be heard over the fireworks going off. “Those are the best!” She pointed to where a couple rings of light were whirling in the shadowed courtyards, waving her fistful of lit sparklers dangerously close to Suki’s face.

“Really? We have to see them!” With a few simple gestures, he had extinguished both of their sparklers and sent the flying into the bucket of water nearby.

“Race you to the bottom!” With a whoop, the former gymnast catapulted over the edge of the balcony, hands and feet scrabbling on the walls as she worked her way down.

“No fair, you got a head start!” Aang whipped up a ball of air and threw himself over the railings.

“Because you are the Avatar!” The two of them disappeared into the darkness below. There was a loud yell as people realized the Avatar was on the ground.

A loud bang sounded, and a gorgeous yellow phoenix lit up the sky. Katara glanced over at the rest of the gang, and noticed with a pang that Sokka had his arm around Suki. It must be wonderfully romantic, cuddling under the fireworks.

“You haven’t lit your sparkler.” A quiet voice murmured behind her, barely audible over the noise.

“It’s been so exciting watching the ones in the sky that I guess I forgot.” She answered, conscious of his body as he moved to stand beside her. “Oh, and I have something for you.” She reached into a pocket and pulled out the slightly crinkled letter. “It has been through a lot today.” She apologized.

“Haven’t we both? I heard my uncle basically commandeered you for the entire afternoon.”

Zuko looked at her very seriously. “I think he knows about us.”

She laughed. “He definitely knows. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d know before both of us even did.”

Zuko looked aghast. “Do you think he read our letters?”

“Not at all! He would never do that. But I think he figured out by the way you talk about me.” She wasn’t sure if it was the light or if Zuko was actually blushing. “The entire afternoon, he kept saying things like ‘Ah, yes, my nephew said you enjoyed jasmine tea.’ or ‘Zuko mentioned you had visited the natural habitat of armadillo lions.”

“When did armadillo lions come into the conversation?”

“There was one in the menagerie.”

“Ah.” The stood in silence, watching the fireworks. When a brilliant white turtledove lit the sky, Katara felt a warm hand press softly against her back. She tensed a little, then relaxed, leaning into the touch. It moved further, fingers curled against her hip.

She moved a bit closer to him, the brush of his robes caressing her leg. Emboldened, she reached out her hand, flattening her palm against the broad expanse of his upper back. Accustomed by years spent healing, she unconsciously began to loosen the knot of tension between his shoulders. A slight hiss from him made her suddenly aware that her fingers were moving. “Sorry, force of habit.”

“Don’t apologize. That was nice.” His clenched hand opened, palm flat against the curve of her hip. His fingers started tracing circles absently, sending her back to two nights ago. This couldn’t be more different, the hush of the hall replaced by the raucous shouting of revelers and the thunderous crash and color of fireworks substituting for the soft sconce lights. But the same feelings began to surface. She could tell he felt it, too, his skin becoming hotter and hotter against her tunic.

“You keep saying it’s nice.” Some of the flirtatiousness she had thought long buried began to surface again. The words tumbled out. “Don’t you feel anything more?”

Katara decided she was going to blame the smoke for making her light-headed. And for making her voice husky. If she didn’t die of embarrassment first.

Zuko’s temperature flared, and she decided that if anyone was going to die, it would probably be him. Probably as a result of spontaneous combustion. She should ask someone if firebenders could implode.

“I feel a lot of things.” It sounded like the smoke was getting to him, too. “I am also feeling and doing things no sane Fire Lord should be feeling or doing on a balcony in full view of the city and his friends. Especially with the ex of the Avatar. Especially with someone from the water tribes.” Then his fingers stopped moving. “Even if it is pitch black.”

At that moment, a brilliant red flower burst into the inky expanse of the sky, glittering like burned rubies. Katara moved her hand onto his bicep, giving it a small squeeze. He reciprocated, tightening his hand over her hip. It was a bit awkward, but when had they ever not been?

Both of them were also highly conscious of the fact that their friends stood not ten feet from them. Though from the looks of Sokka and Suki, that was at least two people they didn’t have to worry about.

During the next flash, Katara saw Mai turn her head, then blink. A nearly imperceptible glimmer of surprise passed across her features, and when the next flash came, it was gone. In its place was a wistful smile. She nodded at the both of them. Katara could feel herself blushing again, thanking the moon and stars that no one could see in the dark.

“Katara, look.” Zuko pointed at the sky. “It’s the finale.” Their fingers touched as they moved their hands away from each other, then locked together. Hand in hand, they watched as a badger-mole, dragon, koi fish and bison all lit up the sky in quick succession. It was a symbol of unity, each one of the four nations represented among the stars. Closer the ground, two people were marveling at the way their hands seemed to fit together. Almost as if they were two halves of a puzzle, coming together to make a lovely picture.

“I have to give a closing speech in a few minutes.” Zuko whispered. “After that, Uncle said something about meeting in the library?”

“Good luck,” She squeezed his hand, “I’ll be waiting.”

Their shy smiles mirrored each other.

***

“So, Sugar Queen is finally getting some sugar?”

Katara squeaked and turned around to see a grinning Toph looking up at her. The other woman had grown since they first met, but she was still nearly a head shorter than Katara. “It’s about time.”

“What are you going on about?” Katara asked, a bit cross at having been snuck up on. She prided herself on her reflexes, but Toph always managed to sneak up on her.

“Don’t play coy. The tension was so heavy I thought the balcony would collapse. Ugh.” She shook her head. “You two were always ridiculous. Glad to see Sparky finally met his match, though.” She started laughing. “I bet if he tries to break up with you, you’d dunk him in the turtleduck pond. But seriously, good on you!” She straightened up a bit. “I’m pretty sure Doomy Buns noticed, too. I felt her go all rigid around the time the two of you started getting all gropey.”

“Toph, don’t be so vulgar. Or loud. People could hear you! And Doomy Buns, really?”

“Who? Twinkle Toes and Ty Lee are running amok in the streets, Suki and Sokka decided to take an ‘early night’” She made dramatic air quotes, “Doomy Buns - I'm calling her that because she's not gloomy anymore but still scares people - is off somewhere and that leaves your paramour.” She got a wicked look on her face. “Sugar Queen and Sparky, on a balcony…”

With a flick of her wrist, Katara had slapped an ice patch over Toph’s mouth. “If you want to tease me, feel free. Just know I will wake you up at dawn and we can settle this in the sparring room.”

“Ooh, feisty. I bet Sparky likes that.” Toph grinned as Katara tensed. “Relax, we all thought this would happen. Just didn’t realize it actually would.” Toph wheeled around. “You can stop trying to be stealthy, I can hear you coming down the hall.” She shouted, her voice echoing through the library wing.

“Oh, bother, looks like you caught me.” Mai deadpanned as she turned the corner. She looked at Katara. “I saw what happened on the balcony.”

“Who didn’t see it?” Katara muttered.

“Me!” Said Toph cheerfully.

“Anyway,” Mai ignored the younger woman. “I just wanted to say congratulations. Also, if you hurt him, I will find you and end you.” She flashed a pair of blades threateningly before they disappeared back into her sleeves. “We broke up, but we are still friends, and I am still one of his council members.”

“Oh, and if he hurts her, I will find him and make him feel pain!” Toph earthbended the floor for emphasis.

“Look, I appreciate the concern, but both of you are going a tad far with this overprotectiveness thing. We’re adults, we can handle ourselves. No, Toph, no more insinuating comments.” Katara threatened as Toph opened her mouth.

“On that note, I think it is time we go now!” Toph grabbed Mai’s hand and began dragging her away. “I want to try this new sparring routine and your knife-throwing skills are needed.”

“It’s the middle of the night, woman!” Mai protested.

“Perfect! So no one will bother us!” The two of them disappeared down the hall, their bickering noises fading away.

“What was that all about?” Katara wondered, before turning to open the library doors. She had just heaved one open when a small cough sounded behind her.

“So you haven’t been waiting?” Zuko smiled at her. Suddenly Toph’s hasty exit made sense. Katara grinned back.

“Not too long. Anyway, Toph and Mai were keeping me company.”

Zuko blanched, somehow becoming even paler. “That does not sound like a good combination. Do they know?”

“Yes, but they’ll be discreet. Toph may be loud, but she knows when to keep quiet.”

“And Mai?”

“Was fine with it. She did threaten violence against me if I hurt you, though.”

“Sounds about right. Anyway, there is something I want to show you.”

Katara followed him through the shelves of books and scrolls, amazed at the array of texts spread out in front of her. She had always loved learning new things, and could only imagine the knowledge contained in these books.

“On behalf of my ancestors, I would like to apologize for the fact that many of the books here were pillaged or plundered while building the empire.” He had caught her looking longingly at an old waterbending scroll.

“You could set up a public library, you know. Have scribes copy or translate all of these works and make them available to the public before giving them back.” Katara suggested. “It would tie into the whole effort to make the capitals open to people of all nations. I think the Earth King was planning to do something similar, and the air nomads have always made their texts freely available. Most of them, anyway.”

“That is a great idea. I’ll discuss it with the council at the next meeting.” He smiled warmly at her, and she returned it, wondering why he had stopped. They were in a part of the library where the books had dust between the covers, if not on the shelves. She watched as he took two volumes off the shelf and pulled out a box from behind them. Pulling a key from his robes, he fit it into the box’s lock, the other hand firebending into a small opening above it. There was a soft click, then the lid sprang open. “This is a design Sokka came up with based on the Fire and Air temple doors.” He took a deep breath. “But that’s not what I wanted to show you.” From inside the box, he drew out a stack of papers, neatly bound in blue ribbon. “These are all the letter you sent me.” He then pulled out a second stack, bound with red ribbon. “These are all the ones I never sent to you.” He handed her the red pile. “Some of them aren’t my best work, but I thought you should have them. I kept planning to give them to you, but…” He trailed off.

“Oh.” Katara pulled the top one loose from the ribbon. It was dated last Monday.

_Dear Katara,_

__

__

I look forward to seeing you again at the festival. I was wondering if you would like to see the new hospital we have been building. Your advice on its inventory and staffing would be appreciated.

_The story about the catagators had me in stitches. I think I startled my secretary by laughing. I can only imagine what that must have looked like, a master waterbender wrestling with a giant monstrosity in their shared element. The only monstrosities I have been battling recently are Lord Y---- and Lady H----. They do not look favorably upon the plan to update the fire nation curriculum. We managed to get most of the propaganda out years ago, but I feel that as new information comes to light, our schools should keep up. It is amazing, how much was destroyed during the wars. Aang has been helping with sourcing material to update our knowledge. If it isn't too much, would you like to help update our botany and anatomy material?_

"This seems pretty normal. Why didn't you send it to me?" She asked.

"Keep reading,"

_I am counting the hours to your arrival. Do you remember the last time we met, that day by the pond? We were all of us having a picnic, when Toph and Sokka had a little too much wine and decided to bet who could catch the most turtleducks. I remember everyone running around, trying to corral them. I also remember that smug look on your face when they all came back, tired, and you simply created an ice cage around the entire pond. Both of them called it cheating, but I think Toph was just miffed she hadn't thought of it first. It would be nice to visit the pond again while you are here. We have just added some waterlilies. I think you would like them._

_Sincerely,  
Zuko_

“You were going to ask me out.” Her chest fluttered as the realization dawned. "Oh, wow."

She looked at the box, then the shelves. "Why do you keep them all here, though?"

“Because I didn’t want anyone to find them and ask questions.” He turned away, blushing a little. “And because when they were in my study, I was tempted to keep rereading them.”

“That’s so sweet. Wait, have you read the one I gave you today?” She asked.

“No, sorry.”

“Well, do it now! I’ll wait.” She held her breath as he pulled it out and broke the seal, watching his eyes scan the page. 

He paused at the last line, reading it again and again. Then he looked up, shyly. “Is tonight soon enough for you?”

A wicked twinkle sparkled in Katara’s eyes. “It’s perfect.” Before either of them knew it, she had pulled him to her. “Wait! What about the librarian?”

“She’s off for the week, as are most of the non-guard-cleaning-and-kitchen staff.” He mumbled against her lips.

“Perfect.” Then they were making out on the library floor, the dozens of letters spread around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I feel like the series never really gave Katara a chance to be on her own, you know? First family, then Aang, then boom, children. She didn't really get to grow on her own, so I kind of wanted to give her that.
> 
> She also never got to be a kid, much like Zuko. In her case, she basically mothered Aang. Their entire relationship felt forced to me, which I will try to explore in a later chapter.
> 
> Also, let's be real. Both she and Zuko have a tendency to get very invested in their work and neglect their personal life. And I liked the idea of Zuko starting off using letters to communicate the feelings he has trouble putting into words, then as they grow closer, becoming more comfortable with the idea of opening up to Katara. They got closer towards the end of the show, but they never really got to know-know each other.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos always appreciated:)


End file.
